The Cruel Butterfly
by Fictional characters loveAbbey
Summary: Moth is finally in jail, but what happens when her sister,Butterfly, comes to retrieve Puck from the Grimm family? Secrets come out, and I'm pretty sure all you Puckabrina shippers would love to know them. :) Puck, Sabrina, Daphne, and Red. PUCKABRINA STARTS IN CHAPTER TWO!
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT DETAILS PLEASE READ**

**Puck and Sabrina are 12**

**Red and Daphne are 7**

**This is written in Sabrina's Point Of View **

**Granny Relda and are on a mission**

**The barrier is not down**

**Sabrina and Daphne's parents are not awake**

**The Scarlet Hand still exists**

**This story goes out to my friends Kelli and Destiny!**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SISTERS GRIMM**

The Cruel Butterfly

Chapter 1

Sabrina woke to her long green hair plastered to her face. '_Green_?!' Sabrina thought, '_PUCK YOU IDIOT!'_ "PUUUUUCK!" Sabrina screamed. A dark figure waltz into the room. "Yeah." Puck said nonchalantly."Do you like your hair Ugly, it matches my eyes." He said while batting his eyelashes and smirking. "No, I didn't call you in here for that, Stinkpot," Sabrina smirked," I called you in here to ask why you've played the same prank on me three times this week. I think that the Trickster King has lost his touch." Puck's smirk dropped from his face to be replaced with an shocked one. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by a knock at the door. "I-I better go get that." Puck, quickly unfurling his wings, flew downstairs. 'What the-' Sabrina started but immediately jumped out of her bed and sprinted down the stairs when she heard a voice say, "Hello Puck, we have come to take you home." Sabrina whipped around the corner, and stood beside Puck. There were two women at the door, both amazingly beautiful. Puck turned to fly away, but was caught by lightning-fast reflexes. "Leave Bird" Puck demanded, a hint of panic in his eyes. "I can't do that Puck," The older of the two, Bird, commented while gesturing towards the younger girl, "You are now officially engaged to Butterfly." Puck just looked at her and said simply, "Yup, I can't do that." Bird's eye's widened, "And why ever not? " "Because." He said. "Because _why_?" Bird asked impatiently. "Because, "He stated, "I have a girlfriend." Bird had a look of complete and utter confusion and anger. "YOU ARE ONLY TWELVE!" Bird exploded, "THIS RELASIONSHIP DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING!" "Well," Puck said while nodding his head towards Butterfly, "It's enough to not get me married to her." Butterfly looked hurt, and Bird looked like she was thinking. Her face went from anger, to confusion, to understanding. "Ok," Bird said smirking, "If you have a girlfriend, show us." "Wh-What?" Puck stuttered. Bird's smirk grew into a wide smile, resembling the Cheshire Cat. (**AN: The Cheshire Cat actually does live in Ferry Port Landing.)** "Show us your girlfriend." Puck looked down and twiddled with his thumbs. "I can't." "Oh, and why ever not?" Bird said in mock concern. "B-because I haven't really technically asked her yet…" Butterfly had stayed silent until now, "Ha Ha YES!" We all turned to her in shock. "Oh, _I_ see Little Miss Quiet Butterfly finally spoke up. Well, I AM NOT QUIET, AND I AM IN LOVE WITH PUCK AND I'LL TREAT HIM BETTER THAN MOTH EVER DID!" Butterfly ran over to Puck and grabbed his arm. "Whoa, ok.." Puck said loudly. "This is NOT gonna happen, ok?" Bird looked at him, "I'm afraid it's going to." "Ok Bird," Puck ventured, "How long are you going to be here?" "Our deadline is Saturday, so one week." Puck said, "Give me this week to try to get this girl. If I get her, then I don't have to go. But if I don't I will, maybe, go with you, ok?" Bird looked at him intently," Ok, fine." And with that, they turned and left. Puck turned to me and ran his fingers through his hair with a worried smile on his face,"Well, that went well."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people, this is my first story so I'm gonna mess up a lot don't hurt me plz ;-; **

**Feel free to review. I'd love to know all of your opinions. :) I'm sure that all of you have amazing personalities, and amazing Ideas for this story cause I know I'm going to run out soon. lol :) Oh, and if you don't like something tell me about that, too. I'm not one of those people who are like "don't dis my story or I'll send a monster to eat you alive" Ok now on with the story! …gosh I hate author's notes…**

Chapter 2

Sabrina was so stressed she couldn't sleep. All she could think about was Puck being taken away from her… oh, and the family. So, she got up and decided to cook breakfast, something normal. She was searching through the cabinets for any kind of normal food, when she dropped a can of elephant ear **(ya I made that up.) **on her foot. "Shiz! Ow ow ow!" Sabrina screamed, holding her foot. She heard a snicker behind her, and she turned to see Puck leaning on the kitchen door laughing. "What are you laughing at Freak- Baby?" Sabrina questioned angrily. "Oh, so it's now a crime to laugh at someone who looks like a bunny with it's head chopped off?" **( well that was brutal)** Sabrina just glared at him. " Ok, anyways do you need some help with breakfast, Grimm?" 'Did Puck just offer to help _work_?' Thought Sabrina. "Um..Ya. ok, pusface." She answered. As they worked, sometimes their hands would touch, sending an electric shock through their body, then they would turn and look at each other and blush. After they had the table set, Sabrina tripped over a chair leg, and just as she was about to hit the ground, someone had her by the waist. She turned and it was Puck. They just stood there neither in a hurry to move. Then Sabrina finally found the breath to speak, "Thanks," She whispered. "No problem," Puck whispered back, his hands still on her waist. Then the heard someone squeal, "OMG! Look Red! Puck immediately dropped his hands blushing along with Sabrina. Red looked at Daphne and said harshly," They probably would have kissed if you wouldn't have screamed, ruining their romantic moment." Sabrina and Puck exchanged disgusted glances. "Ok I'm going to eat." Puck said, annoyed, "This puberty virus is making me hungry." And with that everyone sat down at the table.

**Please tell me if any of this is out of character.**

**I hope you liked it! I'll get started on chapter three soon!**

**Love you people!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you like this chapter, because I really need help on some ideas. ;-;**

Chapter 3

After breakfast that morning, Puck acted differently towards Sabrina. But Sabrina barely noticed, all she could do was wonder who Puck's "almost girlfriend" was. They were all sitting on the couch watching TV when Daphne stood up, stretched, and said, "I'm going to my room. Red, do you want to come?" Red nodded silently then stood and followed. After they had gone, Sabrina and Puck sat in silence. "So," Sabrina started," W-who is your 'almost girlfriend.'" Puck whipped his head around to look at Sabrina. "Um, I really don't want to talk about it." "You can tell me anything, you know." Sabrina said quietly. Puck just looked at her and sighed, "Ok, well this girl, I've liked her for a while. She isn't girly and she's smart and she's really really _really _pretty. She does this thing with her mouth when she tries not to laugh, and it's the most adorable thing ever!" He looked at me with a sparkle in his eye, smiling. " I don't know what I would do without her." Then this sparkle left his eye and the smile dropped from his face, "I'm pretty sure she hates me, though." This hurt Sabrina a lot for some reason. She wanted that girl to be _her._ Puck continued, "I swear, sometimes I don't think anyone care about me." "Puck, why would you say that?!" Puck's gaze rested on me. " What? So I can't say that no one cares about me?" He fumed, "Are you serious? _Everyone_ that I've met don't care about me haven't you noticed. Come on Sabrina, it's pretty obvious. My Mom doesn't care, my Dad didn't care, Mustardseed doesn't care, The Old Lady doesn't care, Red and Daphne just love to mess with my emotions and that's torture, and _you. _I AM POSITIVE YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME! And you know what, I don't care about you, either! This is what I get for confiding into someone for once!" And with that he flew upstairs. As he flew by, one of his tears landed on Sabrina's hand, making her eyes tear up as well. "But I _do_ care." She whispered in despair.

**OMG THE FEELS HURT ;-;-MY FAVORITE FACE IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED. PLZ REVIEW CAUSE I NEED IDEAS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI AGAIN! PLZ People I really need some ideas. I already have a great ending in mind, but to get there I need some ideas! Please help me out! ;-;**

**Chapter 4**

Puck still hadn't come out of his room since yesterday, and every time Sabina walked by she could hear him talking. He'd say things like: "Why can't I just tell her? She's bound to find out when Butterfly comes back. I hate this. I'm the Trickster King! Why should_ I_ have to deal with this? Royalty doesn't have to deal with _this._I can't stand it! It looks like I'm going to be taken away, but not without a fight. I am NOT going to leave her. No matter how much she hates me…" Sabrina felt the same way. She didn't know who this girl was, but she wanted to make Puck happy and, she would never admit this outloud, she really would miss him if he left. She was going to find her, no matter how much it takes. Sabrina slowly walked up to his door and knocked lightly. "Go away." Came the reply. "But Puck I want to-" "GO AWAY!" He yelled. Sabrina just put her back to the door and slid to the floor. "apologize ." She finished. She put her hand against the door, unaware Puck was doing the same, and said," You know Puck , I really want to know who this girl is, because I'll help you with her, no matter who it is." Puck opened up the door, making me fall flat on my back. Puck, even though in a bad mood, laughed out loud and I smiled. "So. Who's this girl. I don't care who she is, ok? I just want to help." Puck looked at Sabrina and then looked down at the ground. "You would care." "Puck no I won't I promise." Puck slid down the door the same way Sabrina did. She followed. "Yes you will, Sabrina."He shook his head, making his dirty blonde curls bounce along his forehead, also making Sabrina's heart flutter. "I don't care who it is, Puck." "Are you sure you don't care?" "Yes, I'm sure." "You wouldn't care if it was Bella?" **(AN:She's one of Rumplestilskin's "children".) **"No." "What if it was Ally?" **(AN: Just a made up girl from school.) **Sabrina swallowed her disappointment, "No." Puck looked up through his eyelashes at Sabrina with beautiful emerald eyes. "What if it was(Sabrina held her breath with anticipation) _you_?"

Cliffhanger! Ok I need some reviews because, once again, I need ideas! I hope you liked it!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sabrina was overjoyed, in a way that she wanted to punch something in relief. She just looked at her feet and smiled a small smile. Puck watched her in surprise, " A-are you not going to punch me?" He stuttered apparently confused. "Why would I do that?" Sabrina asked also confused. "Weeeellll you kinda seem to find joy in that when I talk about something important…" "Hold on," Sabrina smiled, "You do realize you just called me important _and_ confessed your love too me… In the same morning." Puck mouth dropped open, now fully aware of what he had done. His face and ears turned red and he looked down, his beautiful emerald eyes covered by curly blonde hair. " I.. um.. Time..For Lunch.. ya .. come cook." He muttered while inching towards the stairs. Sabrina tried not to laugh. Puck looked up just as he was about to go down the stairs ,and burst out laughing so hard he had to sit down on the ground. "The. Thing. You. Do. With. Your. Mouth. When. You. Try. Not. To. Laugh." He gasped in between breaths. Sabrina tried not to laugh again causing Puck to laugh ever harder. " What about it?" "It's. So. ADORABLE." He laughed. Sabrina tried not to laugh again and failed. She dropped to the ground next to him and laughed harder than she had ever remembered. Puck and Sabrina stopped laughing after a long time. They looked at each other breathing heavily, hair in their faces. Puck reached out to brush Sabrina's hair out of her eyes the same time she did, so their hands met, Sabrina's on top of his. Ever so slowly, but surely, they leaned towards one another, Puck's hands slid down to her hips as her hands went to his shoulders. Their lips met in perfect sync, sending electric shocks starting at their lips ending at their toes. When they parted, Puck and Sabrina said on word in unison, "Wow." They heard a quiet beep and then, " Red! OMG I got it! I got the video!" Puck and Sabrina whipped their head around, and looked at the camera in Daphne's hand whispering excitedly with Red. They looked at each other and blushed. Daphne opened her mouth, but never got to finish. A knock at the door sounded, and everyone ran down the stairs to answer it. As the door swung open, everyone jumped back in shock and disgust. "Hello," Bird said, "I've come to take Puck home." And with that Butterfly jumped towards Puck and locked lips with him.

**I really like this chapter. J I hope you liked it, too. Plz review I have no more ideas.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you guys for the reviews! They helped sooooo much, I'm going to kind of twist them all together, then add a little twist of my own ;) Sorry I haven't been able to update. I've been busy. ;-; Ok now for Chapter 6 of "The Cruel Butterfly" **

Chapter 6

Puck shoved Butterfly away disgusted, and Sabrina stood with her jaws clamped tightly together and her fists clenched. Puck saw this, widened his eyes, and moved to one side, out of the way of the raging Sabrina. She charged towards Butterfly screaming and jumped on top of her, kicking and punching. Butterfly, who was laying on the ground under Sabrina, was flailing her arms and legs yelling like a madman, "MOM! HELP! PUCKY HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEE!" Puck started rolling on the ground laughing, and Bird, who was trying to pull Sabrina off of Butterfly, was screaming along with Butterfly, "PUCK GET HER OFF! TELL HER TO HEEL! TELL HER TO STOP!" Puck just kept laughing uncontrollably. Red and Daphne, who had been strangely quiet in all of this, walked over to the brawling people in the floor, and Daphne whispered under her breath while holding a glowing stone, "Meditious." Bird and Butterfly were pulled into the air by a magical force and slammed against the opposing wall to Sabrina. There, Red had unleashed the wolf so they wouldn't run. Bird trying to move towards Sabrina, but got a menacing growl and thought of it otherwise. Puck looked at Daphne then to Red then back again. "Marshmallow, I will never EVER pull a prank on you. Mostly because I'm scared you'll tell your friend to release… _that…" _Puck slunk over back to Sabrina. Daphne was beaming and Red, as far as anyone could tell, was too. Bird was sitting on the floor next to the wall, cursing under her breath. She looked up at Sabrina, eyes filled with hatred, then her gaze flickered to Puck, "Puck, you said you would come with us, if you didn't have this girl." Puck snickered, " Oh, but I do Bird." Bird just sat there for a moment, "There's no way… Other than Moth or Butterfly, who would want to be within a mile of you…" Sabrina strode forwards, "Me." Butterfly looked startled, "A Grimm… Why does that… What?" If you described Bird's expression in one word, it would be infuriated. "THIS MAKES NO SENSE AT ALL!" She exploded making everyone jump, "HOW COULD YOU FALL IN LOVE WITH A _GRIMM?!_" "Mother, "Butterfly said in a panicky voice, "please calm down before-" But it was already happening. Puck stood, eyes wide watching Bird form giant cracks down her body as she screamed, light pouring out of them. "Sabrina, Daphne ,Red," Puck said in a high-pitched voice, "come here and close your eyes." Everyone ran to Puck and he embraced them, his back to Bird. Bird was screaming in pain and anger and Butterfly was crying uncontrollably. Puck looked at Sabrina and whispered, "If we don't get out of this alive, I love you." Puck kissed in the most passionate way anyone would ever imagine. There was a horrifying scream and a flash of bright light, then everything faded into black.

**Okay, I'm going on get working on the next chapter now! I hope you liked it! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sabrina woke feeling confused. There were odd ringing noises in her ears and her eyes wouldn't focus on anything, everything seemed too dark. Sabrina tried sitting up, but there was something on top of her. Trying to focus her eyes, Sabrina dragged her hand up to touch what was laying on her. It felt raw and blistered. Slowly, very slowly, she saw the dirty blonde curls she loved to much come into focus, then the soft pink wings hanging limply from his back… his back… Sabrina's vision came back into focus so fast it made her dizzy. She sat up slowly so Puck's head was laying in her lap. Sabrina gazed at his back not wanting to believe it was real. His shirt had been burned off of his body and his back was red and bleeding. She looked unseeingly, swaying from side to side and shivering involuntarily. Everything that happened came flooding back to her. She slowly dragged her gaze from Puck to the mess of a house around her. Over against the wall where the explosion had thrown them, Red was soothing Daphne in an oddly mother-like way. Sabrina switched her gaze to the other side of the house, where the door had been blown off and the windows shattered. Butterfly was more burned than Puck. Half of her face was burn badly enough to see the bone. Her clothes, much Sabrina's dislike, were scorched completely off her body. Almost all of her hair was gone, and she was laying beside what was left of her mother: A burnt, blackened hole in the floor. She pulled her gaze back to Puck and whispered, "I love you too." **(AN: Puck said I love you before the explosion.)**She stroked his back slowly, not wanting to hurt him, large tears rolling down her cheeks. She kissed him on the forehead, and then pulled her hand from his back to his curls again. "Are you going to "attack" me when I'm vulnerable, or are you going to help my back?" Puck whispered hoarsely but in a Puck-like way. "O-oh I thought you were still out." Sabrina said a bit embarrassed. Puck laughed quietly, "No, I've been awake since you sat up." Puck grabbed Sabrina's shoulder, pulled himself up heavily and, with the little strength he had left, kissed her full on the lips. They pulled apart, Sabrina smiling. Puck smirked and slumped back onto Sabrina's shoulder, too weak to move. Sabrina, with a worried look on her face again and looking at how perfect a piece of Puck's hair curled over his pointed fairy ears, called to Red and Daphne in a hoarse voice, "Girls, are you okay enough to walk over here and help me?" They nodded and, in unison, stood slowly. Daphne pulled out a wand and stuttered, "W-wingardium L-leviosa."**(ß Stolen from Harry Potter XD) **Puck slowly rose from Sabrina's lap, floating, and was rested upon the couch, which Daphne had turned into a medical bed a few seconds before, back towards the ceiling. Sabrina stood, taking in her own injuries for the first time. Her pants had been burned part of the way off, leaving her in what looked like burnt short-shorts, her tee-shirt was singed so bad she took it off, so all she had on was a sports-bra, her waist-long blonde hair has was burned along the ends, but not near as bad as Butterfly's, and from her knees down, she was burnt almost as bad as Puck's back. As soon as she noticed her legs, she felt a pain so excruciating, it took all she had not to collapse of a sudden, she was floating through the air to rest beside him on the bed, but she was laying on her back while he on his stomach. The last thing she saw before she blacked out, was her hair being blown back by Puck's breath.

**Ugh, I didn't like this chapter. -_- It sucked… Yah after I finish this Fanfic, I'm gonna do a Harry Potter one…. I'm pretty sure I developed an addiction to Harry Potter. I freaked because we have the same birthday, and I kinda know all the spells and what they do… Yah… I have a worse addiction to Romione than Puckabrina, and that's saying something.**


End file.
